


Cell phone Quest

by FenixPhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Absurd, F/M, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixPhoenix/pseuds/FenixPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Valentine figured that the first step to ask Tifa Lockhart out, was to buy a cell phone. Little did he know how dangerous this could become. Told in Vincent's POV. ::Vincent x Tifa:: Other characters pulled into the plot: Cid, Barret, Yuffie and Reeve. Post Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them.
> 
> Universe: Post AC. 
> 
> Author’s notes: A short story I had been meaning to write for quite a while. It will only have three chapters. I’m almost finished with the second one so you should expect a quick update. I hope you enjoy and, if you can, please drop me a review. ~Cheers!

... ... ... ... ... ...

“Too much hope is the opposite of despair...

An overpowering love may consume you in the end.”

_-Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)-_

* * *

 

A cell phone. He’d never given thought to it before that day… The day he helped Cloud rescue Marlene from Sephiroth's 'brothers', he'd been also made aware of the benefit of owing such an item. Vincent remembered how Marlene had asked him for his phone in order to talk to Tifa and her disappointing pout at his resulting shrug. He smiled at the memory.

Tifa Lockhart. Vincent recalled she'd been the one Marlene had asked for, even before her own father. What none could have predicted was what happened next. The seed sowed a long time ago somewhere inside him took roots as her name came out of the child's lips. Inevitably, thoughts about the numerous possibilities a cell phone –if utilized correctly- could offer made him reconsider his fright of technology.

Shortly after he’d helped retrieve Marlene, Vincent had met with Tifa herself as Bahamut –summoned by Kadaj- wrecked the city of Edge. Thinking back, Vincent hadn’t even the courtesy of greeting her or at least asked if she was alright. Instead, he’d externalized his sudden and lately engrossing desire.

" _Where can I buy a cell phone?"_

It had to be destiny! Tifa had been the first he'd seen -from among all the people there- when he arrived to help. And though it could have been a mere coincidence or maybe even an unconscious choice to land near her, Vincent was not willing to discard the hand of destiny. Who was to state that a higher power did not have a hand in directing said event?

Granted, perhaps this was his way of giving ground to something that seemed impossible -of believing that someone out there had dictated that he should not be alone. Maybe someone, more powerful than the demons that lurked inside him, actually wanted him to be happy; to renounce his solitude and the numbness it produced…

Whatever it was, it had pushed Vincent to make a choice that would alter his life for better or for worst –he had yet to find out. So here he was, standing just outside her door, still wondering if it was a good idea to have come at all.

Vincent Valentine closed his eyes as he tried to keep his sudden and unusual nervousness at bay. It had been long since he had struggled with such petty feelings, but he decided not to examine that too closely, else he lost his courage. He was nervous, which sucked. Even before a fight, Vincent had never felt especially nervous. Instead, he’d often juggled with anger, revenge, self-pity and even excitement. For a while he'd entertained the thought that maybe the range of his feelings had been reduced by Hojo when he’d experimented on his body and, perhaps, his very soul.

Yet, whenever Tifa was around him something inside him changed. It was as though the broken pieces of his heart were made whole, allowing him to feel several intense things for her. And thought the change was refreshing, it was also confusing and frightening.

The hard shell his lack of feelings provided crumbled whenever she spoke to him. So Vincent couldn't help but feel awfully vulnerable when in her presence. A feeling that had intensified to such an extent, that he'd been left without a choice but to flee! And yes, Vincent Valentine, expert-gunman, half-monster, former Turk, had chosen to run away from his feelings rather than face them. It seemed to him that no matter how much regret he harbored whenever he allowed his mind to wander down memory lane, to muse about what he could have done differently to save Lucrecia… he had not learned a thing.

But suppose he was not too late? Suppose he still had a chance to study and learn from his new feelings? Naturally, he would need her. He would need Tifa to ignite the dormant feelings in order to learn to cope with them. Who knew, perhaps he would even get to like them…?

Vincent sighed and push away that part of him that wanted to return to the solace of the forest. When his mind was clear of both fear and hope, he rapped his knuckles against the ominous door. The sound was a reflection of himself. It was a composed, clear sound filled with a confidence he was far from feeling. As he waited, he entertained several thought in order to quell the annoying sensation of self-consciousness and what he realized –not in the absence of surprise- was fear.

Maybe she was not home? Or maybe she was out working with Cloud? Where they still together? Or was the stupid man still searching for a way to bring Aerith back from the land of the dead?

His musings were cut short when the door creaked opened to reveal her pale and lovely face. Her smile, he noted with mixed feelings, faltered for a second as she gazed at him in stupefied silence. Slowly, her brows rose to disclose her unbound surprise at finding him there.

"Vincent!"

He was not sure how to take her look. Was her surprise good or bad? Had he perhaps interrupted something or had she simply been taken off guard? How was he, thus, expected to react to her one-word greeting?

Shaking all doubts aside for now, Vincent settled for honest politeness. "Hello, Tifa," he greeted smoothly.

"Holy, Vincent! It's really you!" her lips parted in a wide smile that made his heart skip a beat. Even with a mere look, she managed to make him feel things he had thought forgotten.

Before his reflexes could kick in, Tifa had trapped him in a hug that made him feel both thrilled and awkward. After some initial hesitation, his arms –as though they had developed a will of their own- clasped on her lower back until, before his mind could comprehend it, he was hugging her back gently.

"It's been so long," she said when she finally broke the hug. To his annoyance, he found himself missing the closeness immediately. But with the expertise developed over the years, he hid his disappointment.

"I concur," he agreed, studying her expression attentively. He realized, as he took in every detail of her beautiful face, that he had really missed her. A lot.

"So… do not get me wrong, Vincent, I am thrilled to see you. But what brings you here?" she breached, gesturing for him to step inside.

Vincent followed her to the kitchen, glancing around the house in search for any other sign of life. "Where's Marlene?" he questioned, noting the silence.

"Oh, Barret came for her a week ago. He also took Denzel with him. He said he was taking them to Golden Saucer," she explained while she poured recently made lemonade on two glasses and handed him one.

"I see," he sipped at his drink to quench the sudden dryness of his throat. It was delicious. Just in between that fine line that divided bitterness from sweetness. "What about Cloud?"

He turned to look at her when she remained quiet. She was sitting before him, her eyes lost on the contents of her glass. So then Cloud was still hoping for Aerith to come back? The bastard…

"He's an idiot," he voiced it before he could stop himself and to his surprise, she chuckled.

"It's fine," she flashed a smile that would easily light up the gloomiest of rooms. "I always knew we would end up as friends. It just took me a while to accept it but… I'm fine now."

He nodded curtly, mentally writing a note to not bring the subject up again. And though he maintained his face stripped from any giveaway expression, Vincent was happy to learn this. How could he not? For him, this meant that Tifa was available.

"Tifa, I didn't drop by just for a visit. I'm here because I need to ask a favor," he informed, straight to the point.

Curiosity and excitement lit her exquisite eyes. At his pause, she titled her head to one side. It was something she did whenever she could not figure something out.

"I will be delighted to help," she said, inviting him to continue with a broader smile.

He nodded, entwining his fingers. He kept his face solemn and leaned on the table to address the issue that had brought him here. She leaned forward as well, her face a mirror of his as she waited.

"I want to get a cell phone."

There was an odd pause after that and then… her laughter rang loud and clear, breaking the silence, filling the house. Again, Vincent couldn't help but marvel at the sound. It was beautiful. The feelings he'd thought Hojo had eradicated from his heart made their presence known. He felt lighter -happy even!- whenever he heard that soothing sound and wondered if she knew the healing attributes she possessed.

"When you're done making fun of my request, would you let me know your answer?" he kept his voice polite, but he knew she could see his smirk. Even if she hadn't, he was sure that a glint of amusement also showed in his blood-red eyes.

Tifa was still grinning minutes after she was done laughing. A blush was covering her cheeks as she stared back at him with undisclosed pleasure. "You're serious?" she said, as though to make sure.

He nodded, "Marlene explained the advantages of having a cell phone. After careful consideration, I figured it wouldn't harm me to get one. It’s about time I made myself more," he paused, struggling for a word, "…available."

Tifa Lockhart nodded in acceptance and stood up. "I will be honored to guide you into the age of technology," she said with exaggerated solemnity. Putting on a jacket and taking her purse, she proceeded towards the door. "Well? Let's go!"

Vincent smiled and followed suit. They were just about to step outside when she stopped. She pursed her lips as she considered something that had to do with him –if her eyes studying critically was any indication. Despite his outward casualness, Vincent struggled to keep his nervousness from showing. With a low hum, Tifa closed the door and stared at him some more. A little unsure, he raised a perfect eyebrow, deep down hoping she was not regretting her decision.

"Perhaps you should lose the cape," she suggested. She must have sensed his reluctance because she added, "Unless you want to be the center of attention?"

Vincent winced inwardly. Granted, he didn't want to be the center of attention but… He sighed. What else was he to do? She was right of course, she usually was. Not bothering to mask his distress, he undid the buttons of his collar. In seconds he stripped himself of his crimson shelter. While he was at it, he also pulled off the red bandana that had been holding his bangs in place. He inspected what was left of his getup, hating the fact that the dark color of his clothes made the gold of his claw stand out even more. To add to his concerns, he knew that the long sleeve shirt he wore would be weak defense against the crisp weather.

_Serves me right for not purchasing civilian's clothes_ , he reprimanded gloomily as Tifa unceremoniously took the cape from his arms and hung it in the nearby closet.

As if having read his thoughts, she took out a dark brown, leather jacket and offered it to him. Vincent accepted it gladly and pulled it on. It was a perfect fit.

"Cloud's?" he blurted as they stepped out. He was about to lecture himself for the slip but something distracted him. Tifa was holding two scarves. One was light brown matching her jacket while the other one was black.

Tifa smiled at him, silently assuring him that it was alright to speak of Cloud, while she wrapped the black scarf around his neck. It was an odd action that nevertheless made him feel good.

She inspected him silently for a moment before confiding, "I bought the jacket some time ago but I never gave it to him." She shrugged and smiled, "It's a good thing, since it looks much better on you. You should keep it, Vincent."

Vincent could not hide his surprise. How was she able to make giving a gift sound as though it was a normal, everyday event? Not knowing how to react, he settled by answering with a polite thank you, which Tifa was quick to brush aside with a wave of her hand.

"Come on," she said, looping her arm with his so naturally that –if he didn't know better- he would have sworn they were already dating for some time. It was perhaps that natural way of doing the most amazing of things that had sparked his interest to begin with.

Five blocks later, they arrived at a huge store that sold cell phones and other related --and highly complicated-looking-- equipment. To Vincent's dismay, just as they were about to enter the store, they were met by a loud group filled with many –far _too_ _many_ familiar faces. How very annoying…

"Yo! Whatcha doin' 'ere?" Barret's dark eyes switched from Tifa to Vincent and back again. He brushed his eyes, probably wondering if he was dreaming. "'Tis amazin'! 'Tis really ya, Vincent!" He flashed a toothy grin and draped a heavy arm around Vincent's neck. Thankfully, the arm was not the one with the gun attached to it. "Man, I have'nt seen ya since dat damn Sephiroth reunion-thing!"

"Stop fu%*in' exaggeratin'!" Cid complained, his blue eyes studying him from head to toe. He was probably trying to decipher why he didn't look as he normally did. "It hasn't been that fu%*in' long anyways! How long's it been, eh, Tif?"

Tifa smiled when Cid wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder with affection. Vincent felt a prang of jealousy, before he shut the feeling inside a box and locked it up. Hopefully, the only thing they would detect would be his cold stare.

"It _has_ been long, Cid. Almost half a year," she corrected, patting Cid's back before she moved to hug Yuffie.

Yuffie had been pouting since she'd seen them, probably angry at having been ignored. She was quick to return to her usual cheery self when Tifa offered an embrace, which she happily accepted. Vincent smiled. He knew how tempting Tifa's embraces could be.

"It’s indeed quite a pleasure to see you," Reeve stood forward and offered his hand. Vincent shook it. For some reason he didn't dislike him at all, even when knowing he was never around when it came down to a fight.

"I see you're not wearing your suit today," Vincent remarked. That was the closest he could get to a joke.

Reeve smiled, "Likewise."

Cid's eyebrows rose and the cigarette between his lips almost fell off, "Ah! So that's what's fu&%in' different! Where'd you buy the jacket, Vinny?"

Tifa cleared her throat and tried to cover her blush with a hand. Turning to Barret, she deflected, "Where are the children?" She looked around, almost as if she expected them to jump out of their hiding place.

"Oh! We left 'em wit Shera," he answered, quirking an eyebrow when Vincent shrugged his heavy arm off. How would the man like it if Vincent were to drape his claw around his neck?

"Yes, yes, the children are fine," Yuffie stepped forward. "More importantly," her eyes became slits, "what are you _two_ doing here?”

Vincent closed his eyes fighting the urge to let Chaos deal with the nosy, little brat. The questions he dreaded had finally been asked and now… Now, he was very sure his evening of relaxation would die a short death.

“Wait!” Yuffie gasped, and Vincent realized he’d forgotten to answer. “Are you on a--"

"Oh, well…," Tifa cleared her throat again, interrupting Yuffie before she could finish her sentence. Vincent noticed with interest the way her fingers started fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket. "Vincent asked if I could help him buy a cell phone--"

And with that, much to Vincent’s dismay, all hell broke loose…

"Then allow me to offer my services," Reeve said taking out his own cell phone, "I proudly consider myself a great guide and nothing would make me happier than to introduce you to--"

"Shut it, old man!" Yuffie growled, barreling into Reeve. To Vincent's irritation, she hooked her arm with his pulled him into the store before Chaos could break out. He heard the rest of the group trailing behind, muttering curses and bragging loudly about how they would be of better help. Vincent gave a deep sigh. This was not going the way he'd intended…

**To be continued…**


	2. The Choices

* * *

“Words aren’t the only way

to tell someone how you feel.”

_-Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)-_

* * *

 

By the time Yuffie stopped, Vincent found himself standing before a case containing vivid-colored, childish-looking cell phones. Mildly graveled, he noticed that the rest of the party was so busy fighting among themselves, that none was coming to his aid. He suppressed a growl and simply braced himself for the stupidity that was coming.

"Look at this!" Yuffie gasped with awe, dark eyes gleaming. She was so engrossed, that she kept leaning forward. Vincent debating whether to point that out, but decided she couldn’t-- her nose collided painfully with the glass and he almost laughed. Though she blinked back tears, she said unperturbed, "They’re beautiful, aren't they?"

With the look she leveled on him, Vincent had to wonder if the tears came from the pain on her nose or from her emotional breakdown. He seriously hoped it was the first, but with Yuffie it was hard to tell. When she continued to stare at him expectantly, Vincent realized that the question had not been rhetorical. Did she honestly expect him to answer such a tremendously stupid question?

 _No, those models are hideous,_ he wanted to say, but couldn’t bring himself to form the words.

"Oh! They left you speechless, didn't they?" She nodded solemnly and even had the gall to tap his back sympathetically. "That happened to me the first time, too. But if that amazed you, wait until you see…"

Yuffie paused dramatically as she searched for something in her purse. Her lips parted when she procured a bright pink cell phone with –to his increasing despair- a chibi figure of himself hanging from one corner. Vincent was not even going to ask where she’d gotten it. If he ignored it, perhaps it would disappear…

"Ta-tan! My beautiful cell phone, isn't it prettyyyyy!" She beamed, caressing the object with unhealthy longing, "And… it _glitters_!" She squealed delightedly, jumping in place for a couple of minutes, like a bunny under haste.

Just as he was considering leaving, she stopped abruptly and dangled the cell phone right before his eyes -her fingers clutching his chibi self fiercely. Hard as he tried to ignore the item, he couldn't. And it was only then that he noticed something even weirder. Her cell phone was… _glittering_?

"Yuffie… you didn't…," his hand shot towards his face as he realized what she’d used to bedazzle her cell phone. Retarded Yuffie Kisaragi had broken several materias –even some red summoning ones- and had glued them in flowery patters into every available space of her phone.

"I used the ones I had repeated," she explained way too cheerfully. It physically hurt his eyes to see what had become of the precious stones.

"…A summoning one?" he pointed out, wondering what poor guardian had been lost.

Yuffie scowled as she looked at the red pieces; displeasure burning hotly in her eyes. "Ifrit wouldn't come to me anymore…" She mumbled, before shaking her head as though casting away whatever memory had crawled into her mind. "Anyways…! You want one like mine, don't ya? Never worry, my dear vampire. I will bedazzle yours with the same patience and love I did mine!"

To Vincent's relief Cid came just in time to save him. Pushing Yuffie aside unceremoniously and non-too gently, he growled, "You stupid or something'?"

“Hey!” Yuffie glared at him from the floor, but Cid was already guiding Vincent away.

"Why'd he want such a goddamn piece of crap!” he threw at Yuffie over his shoulder. “Bedazzling my ass! You ain't honestly expectin' Vincent to glitter all over the fu&*in' place, are ya?"

Yuffie's eyes lit up, her angry pout swiftly replaced by a dreamy smile that made chills run down Vincent's spine. And as he followed Cid, he heard Yuffie mumbling, "A glittering vamp…"

That was his cue to press his pace in hopes that he would never _ever_ find out what the wretched little monster was thinking. Vincent would rather kill himself than have her bedazzle him or any of his stuff. The mere idea of death penalty being bedazzled made him wince with pain. And a _glittering_ Vincent? What a perturbing idea! He would sooner allow his soul to be consumed by the monsters dwelling inside him than to end up glittering all over the damn place!

**-o0o-**

Shortly afterwards, Vincent found himself facing a case full of more complex cell phone models. Cid was standing beside it as though he was the host of some show. He cleared his throat before taking out his cell phone and presenting it to Vincent. It was the same model that was being exposed behind the glass.

"This yer best fu&%in' choice, plain an’ simple," he announced, signaling Vincent to stand beside him so that he could see the screen.

Physically, the cell phone seemed pretty straight forward, but when Cid began browsing through the options available, Vincent's head began to throb. Colors, letters and images began to swarm rapidly in the screen before his mind could register them.

"See’ll ya can fu&*in' do with this!" his eyes were gleaming with far too much excitement, as his finger moved professionally across the tiny screen. "This baby 'ere can ‘old an outrageous amount of fu&%in’ data! Look ‘ere, I've the Highwind's blue-prints too!"

A picture of the skeleton of the airship that was Cid's pride and joy appeared on the screen. Vincent couldn't help but seriously wonder if Cid loved his cell phone more than he did his ship. As the pause stretched, Valentine realized that Cid was looking at him expectantly –just like Yuffie had before. Perhaps he wished to know if he liked the model? Well… how was he supposed to like it when he couldn't even begin to understand it? Knowing it was better to keep on Cid’s good graces, he nodded curtly. That seemed to satisfied the blond pilot.

With a shrug, Cid continued, "Additionally, this beauty can ‘old hundreds of fu&*in' songs…"

Suddenly, music invaded the air around them. The phantom orchestra played a very familiar melody. A melody that always brought bad news…

_*Noli manere, manare in memoria_

_Noli manere, manare in memoria_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth…*_

Before Vincent knew it, he’d upholstered death penalty. Around him, AVALANCHE tensed, likewise scanning their surroundings for the figure who’d inspired the song. And the music continued…

_*Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem*_

He heard the sound of Barret readying his machine gun and pointing it at the source of the accursed sound… Only to notice where the music was coming from…

"Sephiroth... Sephiroth," Cid sang along cheerfully. Oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him with murder in their eyes. Hell, Vincent and Barret still had their barrels pointed at him. "Oh, man! This ‘as a fu&%in' awesome audio, ain't that right?"

"Cid!" Vincent cracked his neck to release the accumulated stress and promptly put his weapon away just as soon as he heard Tifa's voice.

"What?" Cid shot back irritated. He frowned when he noted how tense everyone was and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Crossing his arms, he smiled almost sheepishly at the crowd. A slight blush tainted his cheeks when he became the center of a lot of un-wanted attention. "Well the song's fu&*in’ catchy, ain'it?"

"Turn it off, Cid!" Tifa scolded, apologizing to the people nearby, who were backing away from the armed group, "Holy! You scared the ghosts out of us!"

Though grumbling reluctantly Cid did as told. His sheepishness was short lived, since a moment later his confident smile was back, his blue eyes zeroing on Vincent. "Anyhow, that's not'll this can fu&*in' do," he declared, shoving an oblivious Tifa into Vincent's arms.

Vincent's eyes widened in complete and utter shock at the action and his -even stranger- reaction. He turned to look wonderingly at the woman he was holding, finding an expression on her face that mirrored her own. It was stupefaction and something else, something he didn’t quite mind.

"Say cheese!" they heard Cid say.

Vincent's attention switched back to him only to be blinded by a flash that came out of the device. He growled when dark spots assailed his eyes, making the demons inside wriggle restless. Was the damn thing some sort of weapon!

"Now is the time," Vincent began coldly, his eyes burning, "when you explain to me what just occurred."

Cid's smile widened as he handed his phone for him to inspect. When he took it, Tifa gravitated to him, peeping at the screen from beside him. There, staring back at them, was an image of him holding Tifa. Their faces showed the confusion and shock they experienced not long ago and yet the image was… surprisingly _candid_.

"Awww, you actually took a good picture, Cid," Tifa remarked. Snatching the phone away from Vincent, she handed it back to Cid. "Could you send it to me, please?"

Cid smirked as though the fact that the picture had come out well was all due to the power of his phone and the expert skill of his eye. But Vincent could tell it had more to do with dumb luck and the fact that he wanted to push the attention away from him.

"'Course, lass," he said, "Jus' turn on your damn blue tooth."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow and echoed, "Blue tooth?"

He waited for a blue-shade, horn-like tooth (similar to Nanaki's) to come out of the screen, but didn’t. He felt silly at the notion. How could a tooth possibly help in the exchange of an image, though? Or was it a magical blue tooth of some sort which—no, he wasn’t thinking this idiotic things.

Vincent sighed profoundly, feeling the accumulated stress of the day throbbing in his temples. Through the corner of his eyes he noticed someone coming towards him.

"Ah, blue tooth is just the name of a program that allows one phone to connect with the other without the need of cables," Reeve explained, almost as if he’d read his thoughts.

"I see," Vincent nodded, wondering where the man had been when they thought Sephiroth had come. Vincent was sure he’d not seen him around… Knowing Reeve, he’d most probably been cowering behind some desk.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Reeve dropped his voice to a whisper, "Cid's phone is good for simple-minded individuals. However mine is…" he took a black phone out of his pocket. “Hmmm, how should I put it…”

Vincent noticed with concern how the man handed the object with veneration. It was smaller than Cid's but at the same time thicker. He silently wondered if it was just as dangerous…

"This is…," Reeve continued to struggle for words, "Ah! This here is the _death penalty_ of cell phones!"

Vincent raised his eyebrows not knowing whether he should feel interested, amazed or scared. Could the phone be as dangerous as his weapon? He eyed the small object curiously, trying to figure out –merely by looking at it- how much it could possibly differ from Cid's –or even Yuffie's models.

To Vincent's annoyance, Reeve –like Cid before him- began to browse through infinite programs and options. He showed him dictionaries that could automatically translate, games, music, data files and even maps. Not only that, but the cell phone did not have buttons like Yuffie's model. Nor was Reeve pressing the screen like Cid. Instead, the object responded to Reeve’s voice automatically! Vincent turned grim at the idea of a device having a will of its own! If it had… then it was obviously a dangerous thing that should be destroyed at all costs!

Of course, most of Reeve's explanation made absolutely no sense to him. Vincent was about to suggest he should look up the word _simple_ in his electronic dictionary, when something he said distracted him.

"And guess what?! This cell phone has a GPS included!"

Vincent's frown deepened, "GPS…?"

"Ah, right," Reeve looked apologetic. He had probably forgotten who he’d been addressing, "A GPS stands for 'Global Positioning System'. It is a radio navigation system that allows land, sea and airborne users to determine their exact location, velocity and time every hour of day, in all weather conditions, anywhere in the world!"

Vincent sighed for what felt the hundredth time, feeling his headache growing. He just wanted a cell phone to be able to call Tifa! He didn't want a blinding device that could capture an image, he didn’t want to glitter and he most definitely wasn’t looking for Sephiroth’s orchestra to come out of the speakers! More importantly, he certainly-- _Wait a second… did he just said 'positioning system'…?_

"Reeve… You mean to say that anyone would be able to track me down through my cell phone if I were to purchase that model?" he asked, not even wishing to touch the black, evil thing anymore.

Reeve nodded, "Exactly! It's that great! This way we can always come visit!"

That's it! That bloody cell phone was out of the question! Even if it was fine if the rest of the team were to visit him, suppose Yuffie learned how to track him down? No, that would be disastrous. His sanity would surely perish alongside his wish of living. To have his solitude and peace broken by the irritable ninja every time she felt _bored_? No, Vincent was not willing to take the chance. Even his courage had its limits!

And just when Valentine was beginning to regret his decision of wanting a cell phone –especially after noticing how complicated, and _dangerous_ they were, Barret drew him with tremendous force away from Reeve.

**-o0o-**

"Stupid Reeve," he heard Barret rumbling as he was pulled to the center of the store. To his confusion, there were no cases nearby. "Ya should'ave seen the look on ya face! Ya looked s'lost, man!"

Vincent quirked an eyebrow, unsure what Barret was expecting of him. At the same time, Valentine couldn't help but brace himself for what was surely coming.

"Vincent, ya know dat ya an’ I'ave similar tastes, yea?" Barret dislodged a brick-sized, silver phone from where it had been hanging by his belt.

Vincent's eyebrows met in an uncertain frown. Apart from both of them having a weapon attached, what else could they possibly have in common? Vincent was quiet and reserved, whereas Barret was loud and obnoxious. Vincent liked cold, empty and dark places, whereas Barret liked hot, open places filled with people. Vincent could have probably gone on and on thinking about their differences, except that something broke him from his musings. What the heck was that odd thing in his hand, anyways?

"Dis ‘ere's wat ya need!" Barrent proclaimed, showing him his phone.

Vincent inspected the object hesitantly and with utmost caution. He took the brick-sized piece of ancient technology and realized the thing was actually heavy! What was it made from? Was it some kind of bomb?

Certainly, the object seemed like a phone in the fact that it had a receiver. However, the lack of other certain necessities did not go unnoticed. Contrary to the rest he'd seen so far, this had an antenna sticking out but it did not have numbers or even buttons! Sure, it at least had a screen where he guessed numbers appeared, but it was only a thin strip. There was no way the screen could have buttons as Cid's phone had. Could it be that this phone, like Reeve's, was voice-commanded? Or was there a secret within it that had to do with its odd size?

"So… how do you call someone?" Vincent asked when Barret had remained quiet for way too long.

"Huh?" Barret's brow furrowed, "I told'ya dis ain't dat complicated!"

"I do not follow."

"Whatcha mean?" Barret scratched his chin and his eyes became slits, "Stop complicatin' everythin', Vincent!"

Vincent sighed and took a moment to quell his impatience before guessing, "Are you implying that you can't call anyone with this phone?"

Barret smiled oafishly, "Of course! Dat's the beauty of it!"

The man winked at Vincent, who could only stare at him. Naturally, Vincent was completely and utterly surprise at the _idiocy_ of the notion! Why would he want to have a phone that he would not be able to use to begin with? What was the purpose of such an item to begin with?

"Please explain," he requested calmly, his face stripped of emotion.

Still grinning, Barret explained. "Dis phone ain't complicated," he insisted. "Ya don't call anyone. Instead, _they_ call ya! S’ya see, dis is perfect for ya, Vincent!"

Vincent frowned with something between incredulity and curiousness. Why would Barret think this phone was perfect for him? And realizing that the only way to find that out was to ask, he did.

"Let me see if I get this straight," he crossed his arms defensively. "This phone -that can neither save contacts nor can be used to dial numbers- is perfect for me?"

Barret nodded, "Dat’s right!"

"Why?"

Barret frowned, "Whatcha mean why?"

Before Vincent could move away, the man had wrapped a heavy arm around his neck.

"Yer Vincent, man! Who da hell're yo' gonna call, anyways?" he said, complete oblivious to Vincent's scowl.

Naturally, if Vincent was looking to purchase a cell phone it was because he intended to _use_ it! This man was simply… _ridiculous_! Thankfully, the rest of the team joined them before Vincent thought to allow a growling Chaos out. As soon as they saw Barret's phone a heated discussion ensured regarding –funnily enough- Vincent's taste and who knew what he needed most.

Vincent’s headache grew by the second, especially when some people thought to gain his attention by calling to him loudly. He was about to bring death penalty out and fire a shot, when he felt a hand clasping around his arm. It was strange, but he immediately knew to whom it belonged. Only one person could send jolts of electricity with a simple touch.

He turned to Tifa, pleading her to save him and read in her dark orbs concern, amusement and empathy all mixed together. She leaned towards him, stood on tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Do you trust me?"

He knew exactly what Tifa meant, so he nodded curtly and handed her his wallet. Tifa smiled, nodded and slipped out of the group quite stealthily. His eyes followed her before Yuffie clung to his arm and started yelling at Cid. Irritated, Cid flipped his cigarette on her face.

Vincent just scowled at Yuffie and shrugged her away only to feel –to his increasing despair- Barret's arm around his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to control the demons that wanted to wreak havoc on the bloody store. Chaos was never able to hide from the feeling of discomfort or, in this case, impatience Vincent felt.

Around five minutes later he felt –more than saw- Tifa lingering somewhere behind him. He spun around to face her. Once his attention was on her, she pointed at the bag she had. Before anyone could stop him –before anyone knew what happened, he scooped a surprised Tifa and glided out the store with god-like speed.

**To be continued…**


	3. The Call

* * *

“I was frozen in time, but I feel

as if my time is just beginning.”

_-Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)-_

* * *

 

Tough he knew there was no way the group could catch them, Vincent kept running -with that incredible speed Hojo's experiments had provided him- for more than ten minutes. To his delight, he heard Tifa giggling as he carried her, bride style, away from the mismatched group.

When he stopped, he spared a glance in the direction where he knew the store stood, lost in the distance. He tilted his head slightly to one side, willing his keen ears to pick up the sound of their companions' footsteps. But they weren't there. They had not followed, perhaps they hadn't even tried.

With mixed feelings, he put Tifa down. Part of him was reluctant to let go of the woman and the sense of warmth her closeness produced. The other part, that which found a sense of comfort in his solitude, was utterly relieved. After all, it was hard to get over the idea that the best way not to get emotionally hurt was not to get emotionally _involved_ with anyone in the first place. Even now, the ghosts of his past could do little more to increase his pain. Pain that, he realized, had somewhat dimmed as time passed by and which he sometimes forgot altogether when Tifa was near. It was refreshing.

"That was fun," she said with a chuckle.

He smirked, satisfied by the blush painting her cheeks and the wide smile she flashed him. The fact that she’d had fun with him, made him cling to the moment, wishing it would never end. He trapped her face in a mental image; storing it away from the prying looks of the demons inside him.

"Which part?" he asked, as he followed her to a nearby bench. They sat side by side. The park was almost deserted and part of him wondered if he’d searched, unconsciously, for such a place.

Tifa chuckled, "The part where you scooped me in your arms and ran for dear life."

He processed that silently. Did it mean she _enjoyed_ his company too? Did she enjoy it in the same way Vincent did, though? Or was he just a friend to her, unable to inspire the feelings a certain blond swordsman had once ignited in her heart…?

He watched confused as she shifted awkwardly in her place. The blush on her cheeks intensified and her eyes trailed to the things inside the white bag. Vincent frowned at the change in behavior and quickly began probing his brain, searching for the cause.

It dawned on him suddenly. Unlike him, Tifa disliked silence. Perhaps she’d taken his lack of a reply as an indication that he hadn’t had fun. Suppose she believed the contact they’d shared had made him uncomfortable? And granted, part of him did felt uncomfortable at her touch –or at any touch from any person out there. However, that did not mean he didn't like it –crave it even…! Vincent was even willing to try to get past that fright of the unknown, but only for her.

"I…," she bit her lower lip, her eyes still peeping inside the bag.

He supposed she was trying to find a way to break the silence, so he decided to help. "Perhaps we should do it again," he spoke calmly, projecting confidence he was far from feeling at the moment. Hell, he was holding his breath!

He felt her eyes upon him in an instant. Through his peripheral view, he saw Tifa open her mouth and then close it again. He turned to her, noting the surprise his words had cause. Yet, underneath that, he could swear he saw something else lingering in her eyes. Was it hope? Or was he projecting?

He switched his gaze to the horizon without seeing it at all. His mind conceived the fantasy of them being together, ruthless in its sweet detail! The idea of sharing a future with Tifa was as sweet as it was painful. Sweet because they could come true and painful because they could shatter before they were given a chance to solidify.

But he was willing to take the risk. Unlike Cloud, Vincent was willing to put it all on the line –his heart, his body, his soul, his pride, his dreams and his hopes—for her. He would give her everything he possessed. He would even lose himself in her, if only she would have him…

Despite trying to maintain his face a frozen mask that would give away nothing of the turmoil inside him, Vincent couldn't help the smirk that quirked his lips. "Of course, next time I could do without the 'running for my dear life' part."

"Next time?" There. The smile was back on her face; her cheeks blushed as she gazed at him. And though her tone had been teasing, he could see a spark of uncertainty and something else –was it really hope that lingered there?

"Unless you rather not repeat th-"

"I would like a next time," she said quickly, cutting him off with a grin.

He smiled lopsidedly and said, "I wouldn't mind a next time as well."

"You'll need your cell phone for that, though," she said taking a box out of the bag and placing it on her lap. "That way you can call me to… you know… hang out… if you want that is…"

"Naturally," he replied, watching as she assembled a phone which was like hers, only red in color.

When she placed the battery in the slot behind the item she informed, "I asked the manager to charge the battery for me. It should be working for around an hour or so before the battery dies." At Vincent's inquisitive look, she explained, "He didn't get to charge it that much."

Vincent nodded in understanding and watched as she flipped the phone open and pressed the only red button there. The screen flashed with an image that looked like…

"Cait Sith?" he said. The big, white cat was there one second and gone the next, replaced by a number of small icons.

"Ah, yes," Tifa turned to him, "Perhaps you did not notice, but when I was buying your cell phone, Reeve joined me. He made a contract with his company for you. This way you'll be able to use your phone straight away." She bit her lower lips for a second before adding, "By the way, since I didn't have your address I gave the clerk mine for him to send your bill. It should arrive the first of every month. And you know, I could call you and you could just pick it up at my house…? Or I can take it over to your house, of course!"

"Thank you, Tifa. I can pick it up," he said, adding a smile when he noted she wasn't sure whether his answer was polite or cold. The smile seemed to help.

"Okay," she focused on the phone. "I'll just personalize it for you."

His gaze kept moving between her lovely face and his new acquisition. He watched as she input the date, the hour and even his name so that the first message whenever he would turn on his phone would be 'Good day, Vincent Valentine'. After that, she opened his contact list and began filling in her information. She added her full name, her birthday, her phone number, her cell number and even her address –though he knew most of this already, by memory.

"I'm making a shortcut to my contact," she explained. "This way you'll just have to dial one and then press send –the green button- and you'll be calling my cell."

Finally, he watched as she accessed the 'bluetooth' program. Flipping her phone open, she did the same. After the phones were connected, she sent Cid's image to his phone and set that up as his phone’s wallpaper. That was by far his favorite detail.

"It's a nice picture," she said, blushing as she handed him back the phone. "Of course you can change it if you want! I'm sure there are other pictures you can put there."

Vincent was surprised by how little credit she gave herself. He was sure that she was feeling very self-conscious and oh, how he wished he could put her at ease. But how could he do that without being too forward and maybe pushing her away?

"It pleases me," he said. "The photo. It pleases me."

She smiled even though she focused on her hands, which were again fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket. He fought the urge to trap her pianist hands in his.

"Just, call me, okay?" she was still not looking at him but he could hear something odd in her voice. It almost sounded like a plea. "I mean, don't just save my number and never use it. We could… you know… get a drink or a coffee or go to the movies. Or even just…," her eyes locked with his, "hang out?"

He nodded, "I shall."

Then silence. He saw her bit her lower lip, nod once and gain her feet.

"Before I forget," she said taking his wallet out, "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you," he said, pocketing it. Frankly, he’d forgotten about it.

"Well… I guess I'll just wait for your call then," she smiled when the silence stretched, but her disappointment was painfully evident. As much as he wanted to ask her out right then and there, he didn't.

"Bye, Vincent," she said as she spun around and walked away, not even waiting for him to say anything else. The pain in her eyes had hurt him more than he’d expected. Still, he waited.

Vincent Valentine stood still, looking at her retreating form. He waited till she was a block away and just about to turn a corner, before flipping his phone open and dialing her number.

He watched her whip her phone out and stopped. He didn’t known if she’d saved his contact but when he saw her look back, he knew she had. Even from afar, he could detect the frown in her lovely brow. She tilted her face sideways in silent query. In answer, he raised the phone to his ear and she did the same.

"Vincent?" The corner of his lips quirked at her tone. It was curious, bewildered and amused at the same time.

"Would you like to go get a drink with me?" he asked, straight to the point.

He heard her laughter ringing through the phone and watch her shake her head. The melodic sound erased the pain he’d felt when he had thought he'd hurt her. Slowly, she made her way back to him and, for once, he met her halfway, still holding their phones to their ears. He waited until they’d closed the distance before ending the call.

"Well?" he asked, aware that she hadn't answered his question.

"Oh! Yes, I would love to have a drink with you," she smile disarmingly. Then, frowned. "Why didn't you ask me when we were sitting in the bench?"

With a smile he reasoned, "You said I should call you if I wanted to hang out. I merely waited to be able to do just that."

She threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head at him. He watched her in a trance, loving the sight. And suddenly Vincent could control himself no longer. Without heeding the part of him that was screaming in distress -flashing numerous red flags - he closed the pestering distance. He took note of her blush and felt her hands resting on his chest, her fingers clutching the fabric of the scarf he borrowed. Almost automatically, he leaned forward, breathing the scent of her perfume. The aroma reminded him of flowers; roses flashing inside his head.

He was still trying to decide what to do, his eyes switching between her beautiful eyes to her slightly parted lips. Idly, he noted she was doing the same but before that could fully register, something unexpected happened. Vincent Valentine felt her pulling him towards her; finishing what he'd started by tugging at the scarf around his neck. He brushed his lips against hers in a feather-like kiss. They were softer than he'd imagine and the feeling was exquisitely delightful, madly enthralling.

Her eyes were intent on his when they parted. Swirling in her wine orbs, he realized he was looking at a fire burning slow but steady. "Is that all you can do, Valentine?" she challenged with a cocky smirk that made his heart drum faster. How had Cloud left her? Not that he was complaining…

"Is that a challenge, Lockhart?" he whispered with a hungry smirk.

He saw tongue dart out to lick her lips, "And if it was?"

"I would have to prove you wrong," he decided, leaning forward to kiss her, deeply this time. It was a longer kiss, one in which he poured his unrestrained passion. To his relief, Vincent felt her kiss him back as he drew her closer. And, like he’d always silently wished, he let go off himself, getting lost in her warmth and the fire of her touch.

And it all began with a cell phone…

 

**~FINIS~**

**Story by: FenixPhoenix**

© Final Fantasy VII is Property of Square Enix.


End file.
